shmupfandomcom-20200213-history
Laydock 2: Last Attack
Laydock 2: Last Attack is a Multidirection Scrolling Shooter for the MSX computer system and was created by T&E Soft. It is unique in several ways, including a leveling system, various weapons, and a very cooperative system using two players. Story Gameplay As with the other Laydock games, Super Laydock is best played with two players. When using two players, the ships can be connected in two different configurations once the Docking meter is full. As the players take damage while combined, this meter will also decrease. Once it's empty, the players will have to wait until the meter recharges to full. The first configuration possible is conjoined. In this mode, the main gun shoots four bullets per shot. The player on the left pilots and shoots the main gun while the right player controls the secondary weapons. The second configuration possible is top-bottom. In this mode, the main gun can be fired more rapidly. The player on the top pilots and shoots the main gun while the bottom player controls the secondary weapons. In the side scrolling stages, this is the only configuration available. If there is only one player, all of the weapons are accessible but they are not as powerful as when combined. Weapons can be switched on the fly. Laydock 2 also has an experience system of sorts. As you complete the stages, you gain levels and also get access to new weapons. There are five stages in the game, with each stage (save for stage four) having a second part which is side scrolling. The fighters have a shield that can drain quickly due to lack of invincibility after being hit. Saving is via disk. At the end of the game, the player is given a password that allows them to have all the weapons and level 100 at the start. However, there does not seem to be any way to actually enter such a password. Weapons These are all of the weapons available in Laydock 2. After each description, there will be a comparison between the 1P and 2P versions. *Bullpup - A bomb that can hit ground targets. **1P - After a certain range they blow up. **2P - Becomes Bulldog. The special weapons fighter can aim the bomb at a target manually. *Mine - Releases air mines that scroll with the scene. **1P - Shoots two mines. **2p - Shoots six mines in an inverse U spread. *Tora - A very powerful laser that decimates air targets. **1P - Shoots a single laser. **2P - Shoots two lasers. *Alpha - A spread of missiles that can hit air targets. **1P - Shoots two missiles. **2P - Shoots six missiles that shoot in a wide V formation. *Double - Shoots missiles that hit ground targets on each side. **1P - Shoots one missile on each side. **2P - Shoots three missiles on each side. *Condor - Shoots a homing bomb that only fires when ground targets are on screen. **1P - Shoots one slow moving bomb. **2P - Shoots three fast moving bombs. *B-Aden - Shoots a homing missile that only fires when air targets are on screen. **1P - Shoots one slow moving missile that is released from the rear. **2P - Shoots three fast moving missiles. *Merry - Allows for manual shooting in eight directions. This weapon can only be used when the fighters are not connected. **1P - As per description. **2P - Cannot be used. *Killer - Creates a powerful shield that can stop many shots and can heavily damage enemies. **1P - A single shield is created at the center of the fighter. It is practically useless. **2P - Three shields orbit the fighters and block shots effectively. *Fire - Shoots a fireball that destroys any ground targets it hits. **1P - As per description. **2P - Shoots a close range flamethrower. Cheats End Game Password - NVFKSD76UKQ0K4 Category: Multidirectionally Scrolling Shooters Category: MSX Category:Games Category:T&E Soft